Falling for You
by UNpurethoughts
Summary: It started out nice, outgoing, and clean, then it all changed...HPCC, RECAUTION: Rape, Nudity, Violence, Language, Sex.WARNING: ADULT MATERIAL 18 ONLY
1. Christmas Time

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter books, all characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I want to own Harry though winks

Please do not flame me! R&R!

Falling for you

Chapter 1: Christmas Time

It was Christmas time at Hogwarts, and as usual everybody was in the Christmas spirit.

"There she is Ron." Said Harry, it was almost the Ball and Harry still didn't have a partner for the ball.

"You're always looking at her." Ron replied.

"I want to ask her out to the ball…but." Harry ended

"What's wrong mate? Just ask her it'll be ok" Ron replied in a cherry voice "besides its Christmas! I need to go to Hogsmeade to buy some presents for Fred, George, Mum, and Dad."

"There he is Elle" Said Cho, it was almost the Ball and Cho still didn't have a partner for the ball.

"You're always staring at him." Teased Elle.

"Hahahaha" Cho laughed, while friendly punching her.

"He's soo cute." It was true, Harry had changed, he was very lean, broad shoulders, and was much stronger and taller now from all the Quidditch practices and games.

"Cho, would you mind if you could come with me to Hogsmeade? I need to buy some presents and clothes for the ball." Asked Elle.

"Ummm, ok sure. I need to buy some presents too." Said Cho, as she picked up her Transfiguration books.

Today were Ravenclaw classes with Gryffindor.

"Let's go sit at the back" said Ron as he quickly took the seat before Neville could get there. Harry followed and took the seat next to Ron.

"Awh I guess I'll have to take the seat that's beside you guys." Said Neville as he snapped his fingers

"Cho, want to sit at the back of the class?" asked Elle.

"Ok sure." Said Cho.

They both sat down before Neville could take it.

"Awh, not again!" said Neville as he sighed and took the seat all the way at the front.

"Today we will be learning how to transfigure your Books into Malady Frogs."

"Wow, who is that girl sitting beside Cho?" said Ron, while staring at Elle.

"Cho! Where?" whispered Harry

"Beside the girl sitting beside you." Replied Ron.

"Wow, who is that guy sitting beside Harry? His red hair is soo…." Said Elle dreamily.

"Harry?" whispered Cho.

"You should really ask him the to ball now." Whispered Elle

"This could be your only chance."

"I think I'll pass." Said Cho.

"That's your choice, not mine." Trailed Elle.

"May I have your attention please? Before we start our lesson, I have an announcement to make. You will be able to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow due to a heavy snowstorm starting near the original date."

"Did you hear that? Hogsmeade tomorrow!" shouted Ron.

The next day………..

Cho was changing into her casual clothes. It was time to go to Hogsmeade.

"CHO! Are you done changing yet?" shouted Elle.

"Yeah almost!" Cho replied quickly putting on her socks and shoes.

She combed her hair, put on her favorite earrings, and was off.

"Ok, let's go!" said Cho, running down the stairs.

"HARRY! WAKE UP!" shouted Ron.

"Ok ok" said Harry in a sleepy voice, slowly getting out of bed.

After he was done changing, they went down for a spot of breakfast in the Great Hall and they were off.

"Ok, where do you want to go first?" asked Harry, while looking at all the shops.

"I want to buy some sweets." replied Ron. They walked around, window shopping, admiring all the toys, wands, brooms, and candy.

The new Endure IV had come out, it was a wicked broom. With Auto Pilot, sleek Aerodynamic features; it was a Quidditch Broom Masterpiece

About 2 hours later, they had already looked at most of the shops and were really tired. It was already 1:30 P.M.

Just in time for lunch. Ron and Harry were starving.

"Cho, I'm hungry" pouted Elle.

"Ok, you want to go to Madame Zeroni's for lunch?" asked Cho.

"Let's go then!" shouted Elle, running towards the restaurant.

"Harry, lets go eat some lunch, I'm starving." Said Ron.

"You want to go to Madame Zeroni's for lunch?"

"Yeah, sure." Said Harry

When they got at the restaurant, it was totally packed.

"Table for two please." Said Ron

"I'm very sorry Sir, but would you mind if you sit at a table for 4?" asked the waiter.

"That will be fine with me, I just want to eat!" replied Ron.

As they sat down, Cho and Elle arrived.

"Table for two please." Said Elle.

"I'm very sorry Madame, but there are no more tables for 2. You can share a table with someone else if you like." Replied the waiter.

"Ok, let's go Cho." As the waiter led them to the table.

As they sat down, they looked up to see who they were sitting with.

There sat Harry and Ron right across the table.

"Cho? Wha….wha…what are you doing here?" said Harry.

He looked at her. "She got the curves, the looks, the smarts, and her beautiful brown eyes. Oh how delicious." Thought Harry.

Please review! No Flames! Next chapter coming up soon! I'll try to update as soon as I can. Jennifer


	2. Hogsmeade Lunch

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP books, all characters belong to J.K. Rowling. If you want to sue me, go ahead.

Falling for you

Chapter 3: Hogsmeade Lunch

"I'm sitting in front of HARRY!" thought Cho.

"Panic, panic, panic!"

"Hi Harry, did you have a good day today?" asked Cho.

"That was the most stupid question I've ever asked." Thought Cho in her mind.

"Yea, me and Ron were buying presents, and looking at all the gadgets and toys. How about you?" replied Harry.

"We went shopping together." Said Cho, holding up two bags of clothes, presents, and trinkets.

"Enough with the talk lets order some food!" exclaimed Ron, rubbing his hands together.

"What beverages would you like?" asked the waiter.

"Four Butterbeers please, if that's ok with you guys." Replied Harry.

"Yea"

"Sure"

"Ok"

"A basket of Dragon Wings, garden salad, and Garlic Bread."

"Will that be all?" asked the waiter.

"Yes."

"So do any of you girls have a partner to the ball?" asked Ron

Harry kicked him underneath the table.

"OW! HARRY!" whispered Ron

"What did you do that for!"

"Nope, do you guys have a partner yet?" asked Cho.

"No." Ron and Harry replied in unison.

Just then, their food arrived.

"Enjoy your meal." Said the waiter, and walked away.

After they were finished eating Elle asked: "So you guys want to come along with us?" while winking at Ron.

Cho kicked Elle underneath the table this time.

"OW! CHO!" whispered Elle.

Sorry guys! I got a couple of tests to study on! I'll try to update as much as possible after that! (The next chap will be longer) Thanks for the reviews! hugs


	3. Quidditch

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters! So if you want to hire a lawyer to sue me go ahead, like I care.

Reviews:

Dragon Sword Master: Yeah, I'll pair em up soon! Hehehehe.

The Phoenix King: Thanks for the advice, I'm going to add that in later on though.

Yin-Yang-Sama: Rushed? What do you mean by "rushed"?

Dragon Tamers: I got tired of Ron and Hermione too.

Thanks for the reviews everybody!

Falling for you

Chapter 4: Quidditch

After lunch, they had separated.

"Harry! Did you see that? She winked at me!" beamed Ron.

"Yes mate, I saw." Replied Harry.

"She's also from Ravenclaw right?"

"Yup." Said Ron.

"So are you going to ask her to the ball mate?" asked Harry.

"I'm not sure. Really." Said Ron.

"I almost forgot to buy presents for Fred and George!" exclaimed Ron.

They had been so busy looking at all the Quidditch Equipment and candy; they had forgotten to buy presents.

As they were running to the Gift shop, Harry noticed a beautiful necklace displayed behind a window of a Jewelry shop.

"Cho is going to love this." Thought Harry.

Back at Hogwarts, Elle and Cho had already gotten back to their dormitories. They both sat on Cho's bed and started taking out the presents and wrapping them. They didn't want to use magic to wrap the presents because it often failed to look good at the end, so they decided to hand wrap them.

While Elle had been busy looking at robes, Cho had bought a special gift, just for Harry.

After wrapping up all the presents Cho had to change into her Quidditch Robes. Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw.

"Ok, I got to go change and the last minute pep talk." Said Cho, as she waved goodbye to Elle.

As soon as Cho left, Elle did not go to the stands, she walked to the Gryffindor painting of the big fat lady and waited outside.

"See ya Ron." Said Harry. He also had to go prepare before the Quidditch match.

Everybody had gone to watch the Quidditch match, except for Ron and Elle.

So much for longer chapter…Well I'll update again after my math test tomorrow! Cya guys!


	4. Misunderstanding

Woowww…havent updated in a LONG time…

Anyways, here's Chapter 4

Enjoy…

Ron quickly made his way back up to the Gryffindor common room with Elle following behind.

"Tiddlywinks." Said Ron, and the painting flew open. As soon as they had gotten inside, Ron flung himself on top of her. He grabbed at her marshmallows, squeezing them as she moaned, "O RON!" Elle cried in pleasure. "Squeeze them! More!" Ron, now panting like a dog started pulling down her robes while Elle did the same thing. Soon Elle only had her panties on and Ron…well he had nothing but a large throbbing stick. "Accio panties!" Ron shouted, and soon they were making sweet sweet love.

"10 POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry did a 170 degree turn as he looked up and down for the Golden Snitch.

Cho, on the other side of the field was doing the exact same thing.

"C'mon, c'mon." Harry whispered to himself as he kept on looking for it.

And just like that a small golden ball whizzed right past his face. Cho noticing Harry moving straight for it went right after him. Of course, she was no match for him as he pulled his arm out towards the snitch. Just as he was about to grab it, "BOOM" Cho accidentally bumps into his broom stick. As he blacked out both fell off their sticks, Harry made his last attempt to grab onto something and lost consciousness.

Cho screamed as she snapped her stick while pulling Harry down with her, she was falling…….

5 minutes later

"Huh?" Cho eyes fluttered open. "OOO SHIT!" thought Cho, she was on top of Harry! The Quidditch robes she had been wearing had been literally blown away and all she was wearing was her bra! She hugged herself trying to hide herself as hundreds of students stared at them.

"Oww." Harry opened his eyes. He was lying on the ground. "Cho?" immediately he thought insert your thoughts here. Cho half naked and in shock new what Harry was thinking. "Noooo Harry! You don't understand!"

well ive got to go to sleep now so ill try to update more often, and try to read my bill nye the science guy fan fiction if possible. ) it's not that good but eh. And remember to REVIEW! thansks


	5. Thoughts

Mmoore1545: remember this is rated M, check the ratings b4 reading?

Thanks for R&R!

-Jennifer

Cho quickly got up and ran out the stadium crying.

Gryffindors had won by default but Harry didn't care, he was in total, complete shock. He couldn't believe what had happened. Cho

had tried to rape him! Why did she have to lose it in front of everybody?

"Harry, Harry! Are you okay mate?" as the Gryffindor Quidditch team surrounded him.

"Yes, just a bit rusty here and there, but I'll be fine, Thanks." Replied Harry scratching out his words.

As he thought over what had happened, Cho grabbing onto him, or rather bumping? Falling, then…….raping him. He shook his head,

but he loved her. In pain and disgust, he walked back to Gryffindor common room.

"Tiddlywinks."

"BLIMEY RON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Shouted Harry watching Elle and Ron going at each other.

Ron looked up in surprise, "Why..wh..why'd you come back so early!"

Elle quickly got up exposing her breasts to him, put on her robes and quickly stepped out.

"I'm sorry mate, but Elle and I, we were meant to be with each other…"

"I really don't know Ron, I really don't know…"

"What happened anyways, who won? Why'd you come back so early? Why are you so dirty?"

"Everything that happened during Quidditch is none of your business. Please just ignore it."

Right after Harry slipped inside, the Gryffindors got back from the stadium.

Ron could make out small chatter about Cho and Harry.

"Something happened….something bad…" thought Ron.

"WHY HARRY! WHY?" screamed Cho.

"It's all his bloody fucking fault!"

Elle skipped back into Ravenclaw common room, satisfied and wanting more.

As soon as she got in, all she could here was crying coming from the Girl's dormitories.

"Cho? Is that you?"

"Cho?"

Cho, crying on the ground, blood everywhere. Elle could clearly see that she had been slitting herself with a pocket knife.

"CHO! What on bloody Earth are you doing? What happened?" exclaimed Elle.

Cho still crying slowly got up, stifling her tears.

"Har..harry…harry..I knocked Harry of his broom, I..I…fe..eel…on t.t..oo.ppp of him, and know he,he..h.e…he's gonna hate me!"

"Awwwh Cho, it's ok! He seriously isn't going to hate you for something like that! It was just an accident!"

"I really don't know Elle…I really don't know."

Sorry, but im just going to update like every single day, but it's going to be lots of short little sections. )


	6. Too Late

Thanks for the reviews everyone!

Reviewers

chicbaby919: yes I agree, I kinda got bored of that crap after the 3rd chapter…

pheonixlover5: you should be expecting chapters every day unless something happens (vacation, sick etc.), and until I finish the entire book.

J or The Blind: yah, very dramatic isn't it well at least you enjoyed it )

Sleepysword: thanks for the encouragement!

Heeh forgot all about the disclaimer

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to J.K.Rowling, pls do not sue me, Thank you.

Chapter 6

The next morning…..

Curled up in her bed, Cho blantly looked up at the ceiling thinking of what happened the previous night. As she replayed herself

Knocking Harry off, falling on top of him, she got more and more mad at herself and Harry. She knew she had anger management

Problems, but this was bad.

"Cho, you awake?" asked Elle as she rubbed her eyes.

There was no response.

"Cho?" repeated Elle.

Cho got up and went to the bathroom.

"What's wrong now…?." Said Elle to herself.

"CHO!" shouted Elle rapping at the door.

"Elle why are you awake so early in the morning?" asked a fellow Ravenclaw?

"Cho's in the bathroom and she wont get out!" exclaimed Elle.

As Cho hastily grabbed a towel, some Vaseline, and some duct tape she silently chanted:

"Accio broom." Her broomstick came whizzing towards her through the window. As she stuffed them into her

bag, she hopped onto her broom and made her way to Gryffindor Tower.

"Alohomora!" as the door creaked open, Cho was nowhere to be seen.

On the mirror in blood wrote "I'm gonna fucking really rape him this time."

"Oh my God!" screamed Elle clasping her hand on her mouth.

"I need to save Harry now!" whispered Elle.

Hitting the door like shit, she rammed right through and made her way down the stairs and back up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Blimey Harry! Wake up!" shouted Ron.

"QUIDDITCH PRACTICE REMEMBER!"

As he quickly started to change he could hear an ever so slight whip and twist outside the window. Ignoring the sound, he continued

To change.

"Hurry mate, Katie's going to be real mad, you know she hates waiting."

"Yes, yes I'm going as fast as I can!"

As the whip got louder and louder, he looked out his window. Coming nearer and nearer was…Cho.

Harry hit the stairs, as Cho made her way inside, you could see that she was in a terrible mood.

As Cho made her way up to Harry, she whispered to him.

"Follow me."

As she made her way out Harry silently followed.

"Cho, may I ask wh…"

but Ron was cut off.

"If any of you son of a bitches follow me, you're going to look like Harry after I'm done with him."

Harry reached into his robe for his wand but it wasn't there. Remembering last night, placing his wand on the drawer beside his bed…

Cho grabbed Harry's hand and made her way downstairs. As she looked both ways for any sign of people, she quickly ran back

Towards Ravenclaw Tower.

Just before they entered, Cho quickly duct taped Harry's mouth. As they entered the Ravenclaws looked up at Harry, then Cho.

Everybody was silent. Cho led Harry up towards her bed. The Ravenclaws watched in Horror as she tied Harry's arms to the

Bedposts. Then taking off the duct tape she ripped his robes off his body. Harry watching her doing this couldn't believe his eyes.

As she slowly pulled down his pants rubbing her hands against his pen while doing this. Then she took off her robes and slowly

Started licking his neck and chest.

"Harry, you're MY bitch now."

As she ripped off his boxers revealing his full body she licked and caressed him. As she grabbed at his cock violently sucking,

Licking, and rubbing it, Harry moaned slightly.

"Cho, please stop!" Harry cried.

Then Cho slipped out of her panties and got on top of him.

Guiding his cock into her fanny, she pushed it in screaming in pleasure.

"Harry!"

Harry's cock must have now been 8 inches long.

Cho then ever so slowly started humping him back and forth causing him to moan louder.

As she picked up speed Cho screamed in pain and pleasure.

"OOOHH HARRY!" shouted Cho.

Harry strangling against the ropes and Cho couldn't take it anymore and blew all over.

The hot cum dripped all over her fanny.

Soory guys but that's it, I really really have to finish my Résumé so….yup yupz, ill update tomorrowzz byyeee!

Remember to REVIEW!


End file.
